gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan R390 GT1 '97
|engine = VRH35L |torque = |power = 633 BHP |displacement = 3495 cc |length = 4580 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1140 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan R390 GT1 '97 is a race car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. This car is the #23 car driven by Kazuyoshi Hoshino, Érik Comas, and Masahiko Kageyama, who finished the 1997 24 Hours of Le Mans in 12th place overall. History In replacement of the Skyline GT-R LM, appeared in 1995 24 Hours of Le Mans, many manufacturer build new race car who were using loopholes in the GT regulations to build racing cars that bore little resemblance to their GT1 class competitors. In cooperation with TWR, Nissan built a race car that resemble the Jaguar XJR-15, named the R390. The Skyline use the RB26DETT inline-6 motor engine, the design is too old for a racing car, employing an iron block which added weight and had a high center of gravity. Nismo instead to resurrect the VRH-35L, used in late Group C car, the Nissan R89C, which used the aluminum block as well as having a lower center of gravity and a better ability to be used as a stressed member over the RB26. Thus the engine was upgraded and designated VRH-35L, and would produce over 641 hp at 6800 rpm. The car's styling group was led by Ian Callum of TWR. The mechanical and aerodynamic design was led both by Tony Southgate, also from TWR, and Mr. Yutaka Hagiwara of NISMO. Due to this, the R390 GT1 bears a resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15 which was also developed by TWR and based on the XJR-9 and in fact used a cockpit - including the tub, greenhouse and roof line - very much like that of the XJR15. In 1997, this car were entered in 1997 24 Hours of Le Mans in three R390s, at qualifying round, these car performed better even their test was insufficient. Two of them suffered mechanical problems and forced to retire, but the #23 survived and finished in 12th place and 5th in class. For 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans, Nismo used this car again with slight upgrade including more bodywork toward rear and replace the spoilers for aerodynamic increase and less drag. All four R390s are able to finish and No.32 were able to secure 3rd place, behind the two Porsche 911 GT1. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the Grand Valley 300 km Endurance Race. It has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. Trivia *The participation of this car in the 1997 24 Hours of Le Mans is mentioned in the GT5 and GT6's description of the Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98. *In early versions of GT2, this car was known as simply the R390 and coded as the racing modification for road counterpart, then later the R390 GT1 Le Mans '97. *This is the most likely AI opponent you will race against in the game, it is coded to appear in 11 separate events. Videos Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:FIA GT1 Cars